<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>养父子AU番外合集 by OceansBreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292331">养父子AU番外合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze'>OceansBreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>警爵养父子AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz &amp; Prowl, Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>警爵养父子AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一次带娃的小甜饼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在亲手抱自己的女儿去阳台上晒太阳，看着那个小团子在自己怀里懒洋洋地打着哈欠，吸吮着手指仰起头用那双婴儿蓝色的光镜看着自己时，Prowl想起很多很多年前自己在幼生体保育院在玛祖卡的指导下第一次抱Jazz，那时的Jazz就跟现在自家女儿一样大，那时的Prowl曾对玛祖卡说过自己希望将来能有个女儿。而现在他如愿以偿。</p><p>只存在于儿时记忆中的爸爸曾说过，自己愿意为孩子们付出一切；收养Jazz时Prowl曾发誓，他会为他的养子付出一切；他怜爱地看着怀里的女儿，感到自己的火种仿佛都要融化，他依旧会为这个孩子付出自己的一切。</p><p>当年自己抱着自己的godson时，他怎么都没想到，那个有着婴儿蓝色光镜的小奶团子后来会成为自己的养子、并肩作战且值得交付后背的战友、甚至是现在的火种伴侣。</p><p>这个小姑娘继承了Jazz小时候婴儿蓝色的光镜和Prowl的角徽——唯一有点不对劲儿的是她涂漆角徽的颜色都像极了大伯Smokescreen。</p><p>“哎呀，孩子不是这么抱的！”Jazz实在看不下去Prowl抱孩子的姿势，第N次上来纠正。“你敢说你当年第一次抱我的时候没把我摔地上我都不敢信。”</p><p>“不敢信？不敢信我还不是把你养到这么大。”Prowl把女儿递给自己的火伴。“我第一次抱你的时候你甚至比她还小，而且你小时候可没少……”</p><p>“别提这些陈芝麻烂谷子，特别是以后当着孩子的面，成吗？”Jazz无奈地接过女儿从阳台返回婴儿房。“还有，这个阶段的幼生体不能直接接触阳光。果然让爹带孩子活着就是万幸……”</p><p>“她好小。”Prowl突然冒出这句话，几天前在保育院第一次抱自己的女儿时发出的那句感叹。</p><p>“是啊，因为她现在还是个小宝宝。”Jazz的回答与几天前如出一辙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—本番外完—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 蓝霹雳的日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塞历XXXXX年X月X日</p><p>昨晚我回到家做好饭等我哥下班，结果我哥到家时我发现他怀里抱着一个昏昏欲睡的陌生的小朋友！我哥说，这个小朋友以后就是我的侄子。</p><p>小朋友是我哥收养的孩子，他父母是我哥的恩师，我哥收养他是因为他父母出车祸去世，而他家的亲戚们都忙着争夺他父母留下的遗产不愿意收养他。</p><p>我看到小朋友的第一印象就是，他很可爱，光镜是漂亮纯洁的婴儿蓝色，脸有点像小时候的我。但怎么说……离家多年之后回家，突然发现家里又多了个小朋友，换成谁都有些难以接受吧？反正我就是不太喜欢他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞历XXXXX年X月X日</p><p>怎么大家都喜欢可爱的小朋友？</p><p>因为平时我哥要忙工作，小朋友又太小了不能独自在家，我哥就带着小朋友去他办公的地方。结果他的同事、下属们都出乎意料地喜欢这个小朋友，我哥的顶头上司甚至还给了小朋友几块十角大楼专供的能量糖果。尤其是我哥的那个叫什么大街的小徒弟，超级喜欢这个小朋友，非要带他回家玩几天，小朋友也想去他家玩，结果被我哥严词拒绝，还罚他多跑了4圈。哈哈，我们家的小可爱怎么可能随便就让别人带到家里去玩？略略略~</p><p>我开始渐渐喜欢上这个可爱的小侄子了，他真是个小天使。</p><p>PS：没想到我哥还真有当奶爸的潜质，他将来会成为一个好父亲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞历XXXXX年X月X日</p><p>今天我过生日，我决定给全公司多休半天假。中午我放走了我的员工们，在外面买了瓶能量酒就回了家。我哥这个星期出差，所以家里只剩下我和小侄子。</p><p>小侄子用零花钱给我买能量蛋糕，还颇有点遗憾地跟我说，他因为不会做饭，所以午餐只有能量蛋糕没有别的菜。我超级感动，想到他刚刚来到这个家时我对他冷淡甚至抱有敌意的态度，我感到很自责。</p><p>父母刚去世的时候，我其实比现在的小侄子也就大几万岁，我哥既要忙学习又要照顾我，难免会感到分身乏术，只可惜当时我还不够懂事，不知道应该多帮我哥多承担一些照顾这个家的负担。所以现在，我有责任也有义务帮我哥照顾小侄子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞历XXXXX年X月X日</p><p>小爷我今天不开心，哼。</p><p>我哥的小徒弟，那个叫大街的家伙，今天晚上来我家吃饭，没想到小侄子注意力全都转移到他身上，眼里还有没有我这个叔叔啊！拜托你好好想想，你爹加班的时候起早贪黑照顾你的是谁？那个家伙只能陪你玩，根本没法照顾你吧！？</p><p>听着小侄子奶声奶气地一口一个“大街哥哥”，我酸了。我和大街明明是同龄人，我们甚至是同一年出生的！为什么到了我这边就喊我“小蓝叔叔”？！我有这么老吗？！（虽然论辈分他是该喊我“叔叔”）</p><p>可能是因为玩得有点兴奋，小侄子晚上睡不着觉，我去睡觉前路过我哥的房间时无意中看到我哥哄崽子睡觉，给他抱抱给他晚安吻的亲亲，我更酸了。我小时候和我哥分屋睡，莫得抱抱，更莫得亲亲。</p><p>我哥：你跟他比啊？你是不是忘记当年我开始照顾你的时候你都已经8万岁了，我儿砸现在才5万岁多！最重要的是他比那时的你可爱！</p><p>嗯，可以，你儿砸最可爱，比你弟弟可爱。呵呵。才带了几年孩子啊滤镜就这么厚。你干脆把这小子当童养媳养着，等养大了再娶了他好了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞历XXXXX年X月X日</p><p>今天我醒得早，蹑手蹑脚地起来后我去做早餐。</p><p>我哥和小侄子还没睡醒。我做好早餐后悄悄推开他们房间的门，看见小侄子正手脚并用地抱在我哥身上，而我哥用双臂搂着他（一只手臂还垫在他的头下面），把他圈在自己怀中，好像一只把幼雏保护在自己丰满羽翼下的机械鸟。清晨主恒星的几缕阳光从窗帘的缝隙中溜进卧室，投在充电床上，又攀过他们的机体爬上墙壁。透过那几缕阳光，我的光镜几乎都能捕捉到空气中飘动的浮尘。</p><p>多么温馨的场面。我感到一种难以言喻的温暖从我的火种慢慢升起，并逐渐蔓延至我全身。岁月静好，和平安宁，我希望这样的日子能够永远持续下去。</p><p>于是我轻轻关好门，就让他们再睡会儿吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞历XXXXXXX年X月X日</p><p>角斗场那边威震天搞出的动静太大，Prime派我哥带领精英卫队前去捉拿威震天及其党羽。</p><p>小侄子青春期闹情绪。我哥这几年一直在忙于工作，几乎都没怎么照顾孩子，自然也缺少了与孩子的陪伴和沟通，父子俩经常闹得很不愉快，过去父慈子孝的相处模式不知何时偷偷地、不留痕迹地溜走了，取而代之的是成天鸡飞狗跳。</p><p>我曾经试图给小侄子做做心理疏导，毕竟他爹忙工作的这几年一直是我在代替他爹照顾他，结果这小子嘴上答应得痛快着呢，转过头又把我的话当做耳边风。</p><p>我哥也是，明知自己是个工作狂魔未必充足的时间照顾孩子，还抱个孩子回来，还工作一忙了就丢给我照顾。偶尔回家也只是给孩子买点东西、买点礼物作为补偿——搞什么，青春期情绪不稳定的叛逆小孩更需要陪伴和精神上的理解，而不是单纯地给他物质补偿。</p><p>今晚我哥难得有时间回家吃晚饭，谁知父子俩在饭桌上又揪着老问题不放吵了起来，吵着吵着我哥拽着我小侄子把他按在沙发上揍了一顿，主要打的是屁股，我上去拉架结果没拉住。挨打的时候小侄子叫得鬼哭狼嚎，要不是我们家隔音好，否则整栋楼的邻居都得找上门来，并且举报领袖副官体罚未成年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>塞历XXXXXXX年X月X日</p><p>最开始我也没有料到事情的走向。这是个跌宕起伏的故事，故事的开端要追溯到我哥把我的小侄子抱回家的那天，那天晚上我带着行李结束漂泊打拼的生活回到阔别已久的家……</p><p>我看着他长大，看着他离开，又看着他重新回到我们身边。</p><p>这几百万年的战争中，有老朋友离开甚至牺牲，但也会有新朋友出现并补上那个空缺；战争的中途大哥回来了，还带着他的火伴、我们的大哥夫敌无双。</p><p>现在我不能叫他小侄子了——在外面我叫他长官，他现在是我们头儿的第二副指挥；在家里我喜欢叫他嫂子，你们别不信，他跟我哥告白成功然后在一起了！我快羡慕死我哥和我嫂子的绝美爱情，他们是战场上并肩作战的革命伉俪，也是战场下通力合作的完美搭档，更是生活中相敬如宾的灵魂伴侣。</p><p>还有啊，我哥说，等战争结束后，就和我嫂子要个可爱的幼生体。我跟我哥说，生个女儿吧，我已经体验过带侄子的乐趣，（这句话成功招来我嫂子的一个白眼）现在想尝试一下新经历，而且你不是说过以后如果有了火种伴侣、并且也能拥有自己的孩子，就要个小姑娘吗？（我真的很期待再拥有一个小侄女！）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—本番外完—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 只是噩梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>让我们忘掉塞伯志S3E02里的惊天大刀吧！官方的刀让官方去发，虽然这对官方基本be但肯定有个平行世界里他俩都好端端地活着、幸福地在一起，过着无忧无虑的、撸猫养娃秀恩爱的小日子。<br/>相信我这真的是甜甜的糖！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊啊呜呜！！”半夜，原本熟睡着的小团子突然毫无征兆地发出一声凄厉的哭嚎，满脸鼻涕眼泪钻到自己监护人怀里。</p><p>“别哭别哭，怎么了宝贝？”Prowl揉着睡意惺忪的光镜从充电床上坐起，抬起一只手安慰地揉了揉趴在自己胸口哭唧唧的崽子。</p><p>“呜呜呜……daddy我刚刚做梦梦到你死了……”Jazz攀着Prowl的肩膀向上爬，用两只细小的胳膊搂住他的颈部装甲抽抽搭搭地回答，连背后的门翼都一抖一抖。“我梦见Orion叔叔在和一个脑袋像铁桶的坏大叔打架，然后一个紫色涂装的怪阿姨要冲Orion叔叔开暗枪，然后daddy为了帮Orion叔叔挡枪子就、就……呜呜哇哇！！”</p><p>Jazz这个突如其来、堪称毫无厘头的梦让Prowl瞬间睡意全无。毕竟他自己是成年tf，不会因为一个噩梦就吓得魂飞魄散；但Jazz不同，他是个正处于最需要监护人保护的阶段的幼生体，一个失去监护人的噩梦足以让他惊慌失措。看着挂在自己身上的小哭包，Prowl抬起手把小哭包紧紧搂进怀里。“乖孩子，”他柔声安慰道，“daddy会永远陪在你身边保护你、照顾你，永远不会离开你。还记得在摩天轮上许的愿吗？只要在摩天轮上升到最高点时许下的愿望都会得到普神的保佑，也会被普神实现的。”</p><p>Jazz蜷缩在Prowl怀中肆意享受着养父温暖的臂弯，有力而熟悉的温度与气息让他安定，原本因为惊恐而紧绷着挑起的门翼也逐渐放松、缓缓下垂。“不要怕，孩子，我就在这里，在你身边。”Prowl怀抱Jazz重新躺下，温柔地亲吻着他的额头。“我一直都在。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>“我是特种作战部队总长Jazz，呼叫总部，呼叫总部，能听见吗？I repeat， 呼叫总部，呼叫总部，能听见吗？！”</p><p>“Copy滋滋……是……蜂，滋滋……被包围……Pro……滋滋”</p><p>……</p><p>“Da……长官？是我，我是Jazz，你能听见我说话吗？”</p><p>“你来晚了Jazz，我哥……我哥……他！！”</p><p>“你能听见我说话吗……能听见吗……”</p><p>“嘶……Daddy？（极细小的声音）”</p><p>“I'm sorry, Prowl.”*</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂，醒醒，你又做噩梦了？”</p><p>感到似乎有谁在用力摇晃自己的肩膀，Jazz的光镜缓缓上线，惊讶地发现自己面甲上湿漉漉的，他微微抬起头，看到自己火伴关切的脸。</p><p>“嗯。”Jazz有气无力地从发声器里挤出这个字，任由Prowl把他拉起来。</p><p>“还是那个我因为替大哥挡枪子而死掉的梦？”Prowl露出个无奈笑，搂住自己的火伴让他靠在自己的肩膀上。</p><p>“不是，是你差点死在我面前那次，我当时以为你真的要去见普神了。”Jazz回答。“还好只是噩梦。”他现在早已不是当年那个被噩梦吓得只会哇哇大哭的小团子，而是擎天柱的第二副指挥、汽车人特种作战部门总长——well，这些都是内战结束前的事情，现在塞伯坦重新恢复和平，他也卸下繁重危险的职务转行开油吧、当体育老师。而他的现火伴、同时也是前养父也死里逃生，重新回到他的身边，并在战争结束后转行当一名法律文秘。</p><p>“要谢就谢你自己，那个在摩天轮最高处的愿望是你许下的，我们都得到了普神的护佑。”Prowl扳过Jazz的脸给他一个安慰的吻，与小时候落在额头上的亲吻所不同，这次的亲吻落在嘴唇上。“而且你在我面前‘死’过一次，我也在你面前‘死’过一次，咱俩算扯平了。”</p><p>Jazz无声地回吻着，虽然知道刚刚发生的一切不过只是梦境中出现的闪回、自己的爱人此时完好无损地拥抱着自己，但想起曾经硝烟炮火中真真实实发生过的事情却还是心有余悸。当Prowl被救回来之后Jazz出现严重的PTSD症状，接受很长一段时间的心理治疗之后才逐渐开始好转。</p><p>Prowl抬起手搭在Jazz的后脑试图加深这个吻，正在俩tf快要擦枪走火时Jazz突然用力推开了他：“小丫头还睡着吗？”Prowl听闻应声松开自己的火伴，扭头看着旁边的小婴儿床，那个有着黄色头雕、蓝白色涂漆和婴儿蓝色光镜的小幼生体正睡得香甜。</p><p>“小宝贝还没醒，要不……我们现在做点爱做的事情？”Prowl把Jazz按倒再充电床上，边舔舐着他的音频接收器边压低声音说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—本番外完—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*注：在家叫daddy，在外叫长官，这是P和小J立的规矩。本段台词参考复联4托尼打完响指后彼得跟他说的话。</p><p>至于后面就拉灯咯，大家自行脑补吧~</p><p>
  <strike>平时看上去禁欲的人，其实床上的功夫相当了得。——沃·兹基硕德</strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 亲亲我的宝贝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy，你还不休息吗？”</p><p>Prowl应声放下手里的数据板，脚底轻轻蹬地，让转椅把自己从面前书桌带向背后的充电床。蜷缩在充电床上的小团子不知什么时候醒来，或许是被数据板移动的细微声音吵醒，又或许是翻身后被台灯的灯光晃醒，此时他正支棱着那对还显得过于稚嫩的门翼，手臂支起上半身趴在床上。“现在已经很晚了。”小家伙一本正经地说。“幼生体晚上熬夜不是好孩子，成年机晚上也不能随便熬夜。”</p><p>“我还有工作要忙。”Prowl打着哈欠回答。因为最高议会对于是否应关闭卡隆角斗场这这一决策始终无法达成统一，最终决定权自然而然就落到Prime头上，这也就是为什么几天来整个安防军内务部的工作量都在猛增——他们需要帮Prime收集资料，协助Prime做出最合理的决策——既不能得罪最高议会，又不能引起民众、尤其是以角斗为某种发泄方式的底层民众的不满。Prowl的下属们都没日没夜地在十角大楼加班，Sentinel Prime看在他家里还有个这么小的孩子需要照顾才破格允许他晚上把文件带回家处理，就凭这点，他已经比自己的那群下属幸运很多。但即便能在家工作，连续多日的超负荷工作依旧让他感到疲惫不堪。</p><p>其实Prowl忙碌的还不仅是收集资料，他还在暗地里调查保时捷夫妇出车祸的原因。上锁的抽屉里藏着的几摞数据板里清楚地记录了车祸发生路段的监控录像、现场勘查结果乃至保时捷夫妇的尸检结果，这些都是Prowl从负责调查事故的警员那里拷贝到的副本文件。直觉告诉他，保时捷夫妇的死因远没有意外车祸这么简单，里面肯定另有蹊跷，目前种种迹象都在暗示，那场车祸并非意外而更像是刻意为之的陷害，保时捷夫妇的家属们则有重大嫌疑。</p><p>“你已经连续三个晚上熬夜工作，看吧，刚才你都困得打哈欠了。”Jazz说着从床上蹦下来跑到Prowl身边抱住他的胳膊。“现在，放下工作陪我睡觉！”</p><p>“好好好，你赢了孩子。”Prowl用空出来的那只手揉着因为长时间运作而酸痛的光镜，从椅子上站起来后他的光镜甚至出现暂时性失明、音频接收器边传来嗡嗡声、脑模块温度猛增到临界值，直到被Jazz拽着坐在充电床上时光镜才缓缓重新上线并读入闪着雪花的图像，音频接收器和脑模块的不适感依旧没有得到缓解。看来Jazz说的没错，自己现在确实需要立刻休息，否则万一自己因为过度劳累而猝死这孩子可就真的要被送去孤儿院，哦，不要指望Bluestreak，他糟糕的厨艺已经毫不留情地证明他并不适合照顾幼生体。</p><p>似乎是发现Prowl的不适，Jazz凑上来在他光镜中间的位置轻轻吻了一下。“以前妈妈告诉过我，用这种办法可以缓解不适感。”他说完飞快地从床上跳下来跑向书桌，然后踩在转椅上关掉被Prowl遗忘的台灯，又跳下来飞快地爬回床上。Prowl虽然阖着光镜看不到自家崽子的动作，但却听得一清二楚，普神知道他通过声音察觉到这小子居然敢去爬转椅的时候有多担心小家伙会摔下来。</p><p>“唔，我现在不怎么困了，daddy你先睡吧。”Jazz说着往Prowl身边拱了拱，还理所应当般把自己的头枕在他的胸甲上。</p><p>Prowl没有睁开光镜，音频接收器边的嗡嗡声此时如锈海的潮水般褪去，脑模块的温度终于也降回常温，白天起保护作用的胸甲在此时反而显得有些多余，“不困也得睡。”Prowl把碍事的胸甲卸下来随手搁在地板上，总算腾出足够空间后他把小小的幼生体拉入自己怀中，又无由来地想起一首帕拉克萨斯的古老民谣，自己上次听到这首民谣还是在很久以前，久到自己的父母还在世的时候，那时的Bluestreak甚至还是个刚获得载具形态、变形都不利索的幼生体。“实在睡不着就听daddy给你唱首歌吧……那是daddy比你还小的时候听的一首歌，它来自我的家乡……”然后没等Jazz同意他就自顾自地轻声哼唱起来：</p><p>“亲亲的我的宝贝，我要越过那黎明高地，寻找失踪的那颗卫星，寻找失踪的水晶花。亲亲的我的宝贝，我要越过那和平圣坛，唤醒那沉睡的水晶石，抓住那划过的流星。我要飞到富饶美丽的螺旋花园，摘颗星星做你的玩具，我要亲手触摸那明亮的主恒星，还在上面写你的名字……”*</p><p>恍惚中Prowl的光镜前隐约浮现父母已经模糊的面容，他这才想起，父母过世多年甚至都没留下来几张照片，而那为数不多的几张照片连同唯一的全家福在搬来铁堡的路上意外遗失，以至于多年来想念父母时却发现连个寄托思念的物件都找不到。</p><p>“Daddy，什么时候带我去你的家乡看看……？”Jazz打着哈欠抓住Prowl的肩膀轻轻摇晃几下，这也把Prowl从自己的思绪中拽出来，他微微睁开光镜后发现读入的图像已经不再闪出雪花，而自己对面那双婴儿蓝色的光镜渐渐黯淡，似乎下一秒就会合拢进入休眠状态。抑或是被这首歌再次勾起记忆数据回流，Prowl眼前又开始浮现自己在保育院第一次笨手笨脚地抱起Jazz时的情景、办理收养手续后抱着他去游乐园玩的情景、在他生病时照顾他的情景……回味着与自己的孩子相处的点点滴滴，Prowl搂紧了孩子，自顾自地继续唱下去：</p><p>“啦啦呼啦啦啦呼啦啦，还在上面写你的名字，啦啦呼啦啦啦呼啦啦，最后还要平安回来，回来告诉你那一切，亲亲我的宝贝……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—本番外完—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*注：歌词改编自周华健《亲亲我的宝贝》，本番外的题目也取自这首歌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 关于分房睡和托梦？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但凡是养过孩子的机，都难以避免地面对一个共同问题，就是分房睡。人类那边有句话说的好，“女大避父儿大避母”，呃，虽然塞星这边的性别概念比较模糊——是的，他们的所谓性别除了到蓝星后入入乡随俗外，其实更多的是根据外貌、语音语调以及自己对自己的定义。但不管怎么说，孩子大了就应该和家长分房睡，闺女跟娘、儿子跟爹也是如此。</p><p>Prowl家是三室一厅，是当初他们哥仨搬到铁堡后用爸妈留下的遗产和Smokescreen赌博赢来的钱买的，后来大哥Smokescreen跟赏金猎人男友私奔后，他的房间就被Prowl改造成自己的书房。Prowl对大哥的感情并不算深厚，除了年龄差有些大以外，还因为三观、兴趣爱好等诸多原因。看着孩子一天天长大，Prowl决定自己搬去书房，这样分房正好也省得自己半夜在家加班会影响孩子休息。谁知，就在分房睡的第一天，白天答应得好好的孩子就变了卦。</p><p>“Daddy……”</p><p>“你长大了，小朋友。”Prowl板着脸，努力无视自家崽子那双水汪汪的婴儿蓝光镜。“你看看你的同学朋友，谁还跟监护人一起睡？”</p><p>“可是……我自己睡觉会做噩梦的。”婴儿蓝色光镜的主人声音有些发颤。</p><p>“我说过，你长大了，该和我分房睡了。”Prowl转回自己的书桌那边，试图将注意力重新集中回数据板上，但很快他就感到有什么东西拱到自己身边。</p><p>“Daddy……能过段时间再分房睡吗？”Jazz可怜巴巴地搂住养父大人的手臂。</p><p>渣的！这种眼神攻势谁特么架得住啊！Prowl暗骂一声，把快要哭了的崽子捞进自己怀里：“好好，小祖宗，你赢了。”</p><p>就这样，分房睡的计划一推再推，无计可施的Prowl只好把Jazz送去寄宿学校，这件事才告一段落，虽然每次从学校回来的那几天Jazz都会黏着他要和他一起睡，他也就默许了。再后来，Jazz青春期开始叛逆，即使回家后也不再黏着他，而是主动抱着铺盖自己睡。</p><p>“孩子大了终于学会独立，这不正是你想要的吗？”终于，Glidewing对Prowl第N次向他吐槽儿大不中留忍无可忍。自从被Prowl委托训练Jazz格斗之后，每次Prowl来接Jazz时Glidewing就会听到千篇一律的吐槽内容。不过好在，训练时段父子俩有些紧张的关系难得会缓和一些，甚至还会出现他们之间为数不多的温情时刻——Prowl会纠正Jazz持枪的姿势，在格斗时偶尔故意被Jazz放倒以增强他的信心，在Jazz得意洋洋地向自己邀功时给擦干他的冷凝液、帮他揉揉摔疼的肩膀，却没听到Glidewing不怀好意地压低声音怂恿着Vacillate和Delgado打赌押注，且押注内容正是某两位当事人谁先告白。</p><p> </p><p>Glidewing最终毫无悬念赢了那次赌注，赌注内容还是很久之后Vacillate透露给Prowl的。精英卫队副总教官承认，自己和安全军副总长当时都没想到，他们的老朋友兼上司日后居然会和自己的养子在一起。据某两位不愿透露姓名的亲历者称，Prowl和Jazz正式确定关系并初拆的第二天，Vacillate和Delgado得知此事后就险些联手把Prowl给揍了，好在有Jazz和某两位亲历者阻拦Prowl才没落得被揍到半身不遂的下场。但谁知最终画风突变，Vacillate和Delgado一本正经地要求要当Prowl和Jazz未来的小火种的教父。</p><p> </p><p>过载的余韵还没有消退，餍足后的Prowl并没有急着把半软不软、半硬不硬的输出管撤出来，而是把它埋在自己火伴湿润紧致的接口里等待不应期过去、侧着身把几乎被自己折腾成蓝星软体动物的火伴揽在怀里，手却还有点不老实地在火伴身体的敏感部位抚摸着。他们的外甲被胡乱扔在地板上，纵欲过度的后果就是床上一片狼藉，腿间的那处位置更是不忍直视，他们的身体和对接面板还滚烫着，好像只要缓过劲儿就会再开始更加疯狂的新一轮。</p><p>“Daddy，明天……哦不，今天早上我好像还要去视察特别行动的晨训。”Jazz甜腻绵软的声音传入Prowl的音频接收器。</p><p>“死小子，我对你手下留情了是吗？”Prowl故意用力地在自己前养子、现火伴的腰上掐了一把，不出意外地怀里传来一阵痉挛，包裹着自己管子已经有些疲软的接口猛然收紧，惊得他头皮发麻，他瞬间感觉已经有软下去趋势的管子有抬头的趋势。“这件事丢给Streetwise，反正他这几天看上去闲得很。如果你不想被我再干一次就乖乖充电，宝贝。”他咬着Jazz的肩膀露出不怀好意的笑容，搂住Jazz腰部的手毫无征兆地加大力道，把挣扎着试图逃离的Jazz按回来牢牢地钉在自己的输出管上。</p><p>“呜……我错了daddy……我乖乖充电……”Jazz无力地挣扎几下之后彻底放弃，没办法，在床上他只有被压的份儿。看来第二天他别想下充电床了。为了得到前养父、现火伴的原谅，他只好急急地将嘴唇送上去和Prowl唇舌交融。</p><p>亲够了外加饱餐一顿的Prowl把管子撤了出去然后把崽子抱去清洗间洗干净又抱到隔壁屋，反正充电床第二天再清理也不迟，清洗干净之后，对接的疲惫也全都涌了上来，Prowl把火伴往怀里搂了搂，心满意足地进入充电状态。</p><p>不过他似乎高兴得太早了。</p><p> </p><p>“哟，好久不见啊小老弟。”</p><p>Prowl万万没想到会做梦梦到保时捷夫妇，而且他们还对自己露出和蔼可亲但有些诡异的微笑。</p><p>“姐，哥，找我有事吗？”Prowl故作镇定，他有种不祥的预感。</p><p>“小P同学，”巴洛克上前一步，“我们把你当亲弟弟看待、还把我们的儿子托付给你照顾，你却想着上他……”</p><p>“哦，等等，好像还不只是‘想’吧，老实交代，你们俩已经做了多少次？！”玛祖卡气势汹汹地向Prowl靠近。</p><p> </p><p>据说梦醒后Prowl整整一个蓝星周都不敢碰Jazz。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—本番外完—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 番外6——“宝贝，谢谢你让我们相遇”（感恩节特辑）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>灵感来源于我妈发给我的微信红包上的附言“宝贝，感谢你让我成为你的妈妈”<br/>大概发生在S3，警爵感情刚开始变质却鸭子嘴硬谁都不肯先捅破窗户纸。<br/>时间线可能跟正文有所出入。但这并不重要。全员存活设定，不剧透S2谁死了。<br/>超短一发完的小甜饼。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今天是人类的感恩节。”警卫班的月影班长看着电子日历，然后提高声音向餐厅的同伴们宣布这个消息。</p><p>“噢，听上去真有意思。”Devcon嚼着能量块往蒂凡尼蓝色帕拉克萨斯人[1]的方向看过去。“这一天有什么特殊的意义或纪念活动吗？”</p><p>Bluestreak听到此处立即用胳膊肘捅了捅自己的上司兼侄子：“地球通，来给大家科普科普。”</p><p>“自己连人类的网去查，几秒钟的事儿，干嘛非要麻烦我们Jazz呀？”Glidewing在桌子底下踢了Bluestreak一脚。“大家抓紧着吃饭啊，吃完饭早点休息，今天加班累死我了。噢，我的普神啊，希望那个啰啰嗦嗦的女人和那群愚蠢的土拨鼠明天别再来找我们麻烦，那个女人，噢她简直就像个发霉的橙子，那将会比上周Bellona烤的焦糖能量蛋糕还糟，是的，我发誓。”</p><p>“噢亲爱的达瓦里氏，你猜怎么着？我必须告诉你一个不幸的消息，就在你刚刚说这一长串话的时候，对，刚刚，就在刚刚，大哥发来消息说那群碳基后天又要来，好像跟什么古斯爆炸有关。”Vacillate接话道。“顺便提一句老伙计，如果让Bellona知道你如此评价她的厨艺，她一定会用靴子狠狠踢你屁股的，我发誓。”</p><p>歼7战斗机和米格15战斗机[2]你一言我一语地用翻译腔对话把同伴们逗得哈哈大笑，餐厅里充满了快活的空气，因加班而不能及时洗能量浴、充电而产生的抱怨一扫而光。谁知就在这时，Jazz的通讯器响了。</p><p>“您好……哦，好的我马上过来。”放下通讯器，Jazz急匆匆把手里的能量块啃干净后拿着餐盘里剩下的两块能量块就起身离开。</p><p>“吃这么快要去干啥？记得下次慢点吃别噎着。”Smokescreen叫住他顺带提醒。</p><p>“Prowl找我有事。”Jazz丢下这句话的同时背影已经消失在餐厅，丝毫没注意到Glidewing露出意味深长的笑容，Vacillate见状立即端起餐盘坐到餐厅另一边的Delgado那里。</p><p> </p><p>“找我有事吗？”Jazz风尘仆仆地赶到自己上司兼养父的办公室。</p><p>“先坐，”Prowl从数据版堆里抬起头指指自己办公桌旁边的沙发，“从餐厅跑过来的吧。”原本应是疑问句却被SIC硬生生说成陈述句，言语间充满肯定的意味。</p><p>Jazz在沙发上坐下，把两个能量块放到Prowl的办公桌上：“你又没按时吃饭，所以我给你带了能量块。”</p><p>“谢谢，我等会儿吃。”Prowl说完拉开抽屉，从里面捞出一件闪闪发亮的吊坠。</p><p>“这是——”Jazz接过吊坠，“帕拉克萨斯水晶？”</p><p>“对，上周Sideswip和Sunstreaker出任务的时候我托他们从Wreck-Gar那里买的。”Prowl回答。</p><p>他们都知道自从帕拉克萨斯被霸天虎摧毁后，塞星本土的帕拉克萨斯水晶也不复存在，物以稀为贵，由帕拉克萨斯水晶制成的饰品价格也水涨船高，而Wreck-Gar虽然算得上是汽车人的盟友，严格来讲他大概属于黑心商人的行列，这个水晶吊坠至少会让Prowl半个地球年的工资都打水漂。“本来带你去帕拉克萨斯玩的那天我买了水晶吊坠，准备给你当毕业礼物，然后你知道的……因为……”说到这里Prowl欲言又止，“……再后来那个吊坠又在一次撤退中被我弄丢了，这次只好从Wreck-Gar那里又买了一个。”</p><p>Jazz细细端详着手里的水晶吊坠，“你不用给我补上毕业礼物，因为坠机那件事我根本就从来没有毕业过。”</p><p>“补上毕业礼物是次要的，”Prowl说着脚下蹬地让椅子微微后退，拉开自己与办公桌的距离，然后他站起来走向沙发，坐在Jazz旁边，“今天是人类的感恩节，咱们也得入乡随俗，就当是送给你的感恩节礼物。”言毕他身体微微前倾，把自己的孩子揽入一个温暖的怀抱，“你就是我的天堂，永远都是。我一直在想，能遇到你、拥有你这样的孩子我这辈子是他渣有多幸运。宝贝，谢谢你让我们相遇。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—本番外完—</p><p> </p><p>注：</p><p>[1]月影也是帕拉克萨斯人，详情见正文《挑战者传奇》</p><p>[2]Glidewing和Vacillate在地球的载具形态分别为歼7、米格15</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>